


The Purloined

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cunnilingus, Demons, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Anna thinks she and Ruby have a lot in common.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 410 – Heaven and Hell. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“They can never understand. What it’s like.”

Ruby folded her arms against her chest and leaned against the wall. She made no reply to the redhead’s observation. Instead she watched as Anna shrugged and took another bite of the chocolate ice cream that she’d found in Bobby’s freezer. She was taking delicate bites and seemed to be savouring every one.

“I don’t think all demons are bad,” Anna said after a moment, licking the spoon.

“I do.”

Anna looked up at her then, the ghost of a smile on her lips. “I can hardly claim any sort of moral high ground.”

Ruby kept her expression blank. The fact that the angels had wanted Anna had been freaky enough. The fact that she _was_ an angel was ten times worse. Angels and demons just did not mix. But sometimes subtle distinctions like that were lost on the Winchesters.

“They mean well,” Anna was saying, “but they can’t possibly understand. It isn’t their fault, it’s just the way it is.”

“For an angel on the run you’re being awfully fatalistic.”

Anna smiled. “I don’t see this ending well. You don’t piss off my Father and expect any thing less than a spanking.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes slightly, unsure if she was being mocked. If she didn’t know better she’d swear that Anna was flirting with her.

“You understand though, don’t you?” Anna dipped a finger into the rapidly melting bowl of ice cream and then licked it clean, tongue darting back and forth.

“Understand what?” Ruby asked, curious despite herself. Anna was strikingly beautiful, her red hair cascading over her shoulders, her eyes dancing with barely suppressed excitement. And just knowing that this was a bad idea was enough for Ruby - she wasn’t exactly renowned for doing the right thing.

“What it feels like to cram yourself into flesh and blood. To feel your heart beating against your chest. To be confined in a prison of bones. This might be the body I was born into,” she added, standing up and shucking off her jacket, “but I remember.”

She took a step towards Ruby and the demon resolutely held her ground.

“I know flesh. And desire. Want.” Anna’s words danced across Ruby’s flesh until she was pulling her jacket closer around her, as if trying to ward off a chill.

“You really are very beautiful,” Anna whispered. Ruby braced herself and chanced a look behind her. The downstairs was still deserted – Sam had gone to dig more books out of the attic and Dean had disappeared outside, no doubt to do something with his precious car.

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked. She’d been aiming for belligerent but it came out as a ghost of a whisper instead.

“If my brothers are going to kill me, I want to spend my last hours enjoying everything good about humanity.”

“Chocolate and sex?” Ruby asked, the tension in her belly uncoiling slightly and her arms falling to her sides. “That’s why you Fell?”

“No,” Anna said. “Desire. Want. Envy. That’s why I Fell.” She paused and slowly removed her T-shirt so she was standing directly in front of Ruby in only her bra and jeans. “Mostly desire though.”

Ruby’s fingers twitched and she licked her lips. She wanted to reach out and touch, but human body or not, Anna was still an angel.

“I see you understand desire,” Anna said. She stepped right up to Ruby and deftly pulled off the demon’s jacket without facing any resistance. Then she paused as her fingers hovered over Ruby’s stomach and at the hem of her T-shirt.

Ruby took a steadying breath and then pulled her T-shirt off over her head. She shivered as Anna’s fingers ghosted over her skin and behind her to unhook her bra. It fell to the floor and Ruby tried to concentrate on anything except for how vulnerable she felt right now.

“Beautiful,” Anna whispered and closed the gap between them, her lips brushing gently against Ruby’s.

Ruby made a sound in the back of her throat and apparently that was all Anna had been waiting for. She pressed forward and pushed Ruby up against the wall, kissing her with a fervour that took Ruby’s breath away. And after a moment of caught-in-a-car-headlight syndrome, Ruby was kissing her right back.

It had been a while since she’d been with a woman and she figured it was brand new for this body, but as Anna’s fingers skimmed her breasts and her tongue mapped her mouth, she started to remember just how much fun it could be.

Ruby pulled back a little reluctantly. “We’re still wearing too many clothes,” she whispered against Anna’s mouth.

“You know, you’re right,” Anna agreed. She started to flick the buttons of Ruby’s jeans open as Ruby pushed off her boots.

“We’d be more comfortable on the couch too,” Ruby suggested, motioning with her head to the room behind her.

Anna unhooked her own bra and threw it to the floor. “So, what are you waiting for?” Ruby grinned as Anna pushed her into the room and then onto the couch, where she fell on her back.

Anna leaned forward and pulled at Ruby’s jeans and Ruby helped her out by lifting up her hips and wriggling as Anna pulled them right off. She watched as Anna threw them on to the floor.

Anna stood before her and took her time undressing. Ruby watched her through half-lidded eyes, her throat suddenly very dry. She started to cup her own breasts and flick her thumbs over her nipples and as Anna stopped moving, her hands pausing on her hips as she went to pull her own jeans down, Ruby’s fingers moved lower until they were disappearing into the slick folds of her skin.

“Fuck,” Anna breathed. “Did you have to learn how that body liked to be touched?”

Ruby nodded. “First thing I did was go into the nearest bathroom and touch myself,” she whispered, her fingers moving rapidly. “Decide what felt good, how hard to press, how deep…”

Anna groaned and finished undressing in record time, then sank to her knees and pulled Ruby’s hand away.

“Hey!” Ruby started to protest, but that turned into a heartfelt moan when Anna started licking and sucking at her fingers.

“Yeah,” Ruby groaned, her whole body tingling. Anna smiled serenely and pulled Ruby up and closer, pushing Ruby’s slick fingers into her own body.

Ruby eagerly started to move them, watching Anna’s face intently to spot the slightest change. “Does that feel good?”

“Oh, yes,” Anna moaned. “Just, oh, keep on doing that.” She spread her legs a little, feeling the carpet burn her knees, and leaned up so she could pull Ruby into a kiss. Ruby returned it and then some, her fingers never stopping as they rubbed against Anna’s clit.

Anna’s breathing became more laboured and Ruby knew she was close. She pushed her fingers deeper inside the redhead and then hooked them slightly, and that was all it took for Anna to come, her body spasming around Ruby’s fingers until Ruby slowly removed them.

“That was just what I needed,” Anna said after a moment. Ruby smiled down at her. She was still half kneeling on the floor, her head resting against Ruby’s thigh.

“Happy to help,” Ruby replied, wiping her fingers on the couch.

“I tell you one thing though,” Anna said, catching Ruby’s eye. “It’s certainly given me an appetite.”

“For chocolate?” Ruby asked with a smirk.

Anna shook her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard it called that before.” And before Ruby could say anything, Anna was pushing her thighs open and licking at Ruby’s vagina.

“Holy crap,” Ruby cursed, her nails scrabbling for purchase on the coach as Anna’s tongue mimicked the movements Ruby’s fingers had made earlier. “That’s fucking perfect,” she swore. She thought she could feel Anna smiling against her skin but as Anna’s hands moved up Ruby’s legs and gripped her hips she couldn’t have cared less if Uriel himself had popped into the room. All she knew was that this felt fucking fantastic.

And then Anna was doing something, her tongue flicking over Ruby’s clit and Ruby was coming harder than she could remember – certainly harder than she ever had in this body.

Anna sat back on her heels, a smug grin on her face. Normally Ruby would have heaped scorn on it, but damn if the angel chick didn’t deserve to look like the cat that got the cream.

“Wow,” Ruby breathed. Anna’s smile lit up the room.

“Humans really have no idea how precious their bodies are.”

“Damn straight,” Ruby agreed, somewhat breathlessly. She watched with interest as Anna started to get dressed and then headed towards the back door. “Where are you going?”

Anna turned back and smirked. “I’m going to go see Dean. I’ve got a craving.” And then she winked and disappeared out the door.

Ruby laughed and sank her head back against the back of the couch. She guessed that not all angels were bad after all. And then her eyes drifted up to the ceiling.

“I wonder what Sam’s up to,” she murmured to herself. She looked around the room at her scattered clothes. “Guess I’m feeling pretty hungry too.” And with a sly smile she started to get dressed, before slowly stalking her way upstairs.


End file.
